the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Dale
Overview This was a faction created by Lego_Army to create a new power in the north. This faction of northmen is looking for recruits. Its capital is the city of Dale. It is currently ruled by King GajaHasFallen. Government The Kingdom of Dale is an absolute monarchy. In the past it was a constitutional monarchy but it has recently gone a popular restoration of the monarch's powers. Claimed Lands: * Dale * Northern Wilderland * Long Marshes * Wilderland Ranks The Dalish rank system: * Monarch - The ruler of Dale with full control over Dale. * Grand Advisor '''- The main advisor of the king. * '''Grand Marshall '''- General and military advisor of the king. * '''Jester - '''The entertainer of the King & His Court. * '''Citizen - Average players, must follow orders from superiors and double up as soldiers. These are the players that have passed recruitment. History The Kingdom of Dale first began in early November 2015 with the name 'Kingdom of Rhovanion'. The founder, King Lego_Army started it as a successor state to the Kingdom of Rhovanion which was destroyed in lore by an Easterling invasion. The faction started out by claiming East Bight and Northern Wilderland. (Dale wasn't yet added to the mod.) This, however, sparked a conflict with the orcs of Mordor and those of Dol Guldor. They claimed East Bight and parts of Wilderland. A border was created that both sides agreed on but East Bight was still an issue. They would settle it by trial by combat. Lego would fight aidansebastion, King of Mordor in an one on one. East Bight was lost. Rhovanion flourished, established good ties with many kingdoms, good and evil. Lego_Army had a solid base of loyal players with him now. They gained the Dale way point from Erebor and started building the city. However, the alliances and treaties with evil factions angered the Dwarves and Rohirrim. Icefrone claimed that Rhovanion was part of Rohan, and the Dwarves backed them. But conflict did not arouse until the coming of mewarmy. Mewarmy was unbanned in late November of 2015, and in late December reclaimed the throne of Rohan. Almost immediately, he attacked Rhovanion. His men raided Dale and pillaged the lands, Lego tried to talk him down but war ensued. The siege of Dale was fought between Rhovanion and Rohan. On the side of Rhovanion, was Dorwinion, Gundabad mercenaries, and others from all around. The attackers were Rohan, the Dwarves, a large contingent of Elves and other soldiers. The defenders were outnumbered and badly fortified. As Lego was giving a speech to the defenders, the hordes of his enemies attacked from the Mountain. Taken by surprise, they were slaughtered, Lego dueled Mew and two of his guards, killing one before being beaten. After the defeat, Lego left the server. With only a handful of men still in Dale, the attackers struck again in an illegal siege. Fortunately however, the defenders managed to win the war anyway. Rhovanion was still free. Later on Rhovanion changed its name to The Kingdom of Dale. In October 2017, the Kingdom of Dale declared war on Rhudel. The conflict lasted for a week as Dalish and Easterling forces mustered and Dale prepared to attack. However, due to the Easterling commanders not being able to make a siege, the war was called off as the reset was soon to come. On the 30th of October 2017, King Lego_Army left Dale to have a break, in his place he left behind a constitutional monarchy, with ChildWalrus, or Mevans as the new King. Mevans then passed on queenship to Fiene, who was queen for a few days. A week into the new year, Lego returned to reclaim kingship. This resulted in what is known as the January Crisis. Although the Dalish constitution gave the Komandir power to remove the monarch, the Dwarven factions refused to recognize the new king. The Dwarves and Mordoran Dominion threatened war to reinstall Fiene to the throne. On the side of Lego was the Kingdom of Dale and the Dark Alliance. The crisis ended after a week, when Fiene was unable to defend her side so Dale decided to continue with Lego as king. On the 29th of April 2018, King Lego_Army quit the server after several years on it. The kingdom was now empty except for a few players without true leadership. On the 8th of May 2018, GajaHasFallen was proclaimed king by MandatoryPeanut and Laeonathan in order to rebuild Dale. Soon after, players such as PizzaKingOfPizza, Sensible_Martian and several others joined to help GajaHasFallen gain kingship. On the 9th of May 2018 Ridge106, an old Lord of Dale declared his support for GajaHasFallen as the new king. On the 10th of May 2018, the old King Lego_Army accepted GajaHasFallen as the new King. On the 27th of May 2018, The Kingdom of Dale declared war on the Avari Elves with support of the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood On the 29th of May 2018, the Avari Elves agreed to pay 10 thousand coins to the Kingdom of Dale in exchange for a peace treaty. On the 8th of June 2018, The Kingdom of Dale purchased the East Rhovanion Gate Build from The Mordoran Dominion. Players *GajaHasFallen, King *Laeonathan, Grand Advisor *MandatoryPeanut, Grand Marshall *PizzaKingOfPizza, Jester *Ridge106* *Alithir *Sensible_Martian *Zobair *Velanix_MC *CREEPSSSSSE *Wilde_Mats *Quipp *ElrondLord Players with a * are currently inactive. Major Builds Dale - Capital, built by Lego_Army. Redwater Ford - WIP, built by Laeonathan. Bardhaven - Dale's main port, built by Lego_Army. Old Rhovanion - A village at old Rhovanion. Bright Village - A village south of the Dalish Crossroads. 'Running Ford '- A town situated on the ford of the River Running. '''East Rhovanion Gate - '''A fortress marking the southernmost edge of The Kingdom of Dale. Laws The Kingdom of Dale's law system is in the power of a court. If an offender breaks a set law, he will have to face the monarch's judgement. Do not commit: 1. Murder of fellow Dalish players or allies 2. Intelligence sharing unauthorized 3. Theft 4. Labour evasion Diplomacy Allies: * Forodren Gwaith * Woodmen of Mirkwood * Wood Elves of Mirkwood Neutrality Pacts: * Mordoran Dominion * Avarin Elves Dalish Rulers King Lego_Army - Founder of Dale King ChildWalrus - Was a Constitutional Monarch and had little power Queen _Fiene22_ - Was a Constitutional Monarch and had little power King Lego_Army - 4th monarch King GajaHasFallen - 5th monarch Category:Factions Category:Rhovanion Category:Good Category:Men Category:Middle Men